Illyua
Population: 13,975 (100% Human) Government: Magocracy Religions: None Imports: Magical Items Exports: Magical Items Alignment: All Life and Society Life on Illyua is confined to Cymru. Stories are told of isolated individuals who inhabit the Spellchanged Lands, but these tales are simply stories, and cannot be confirmed. Major Organizations None Major Geographical Features Illyua is among one of the smallest inhabited islands of the Island-Nation Confederation, as well as being among the furthest located north in the cluster of islands. The island boasts even less actual living space than it’s small area suggests, however. When the refugees of Bai’el came to the island, and founded their state of Cymru, they used powerful magic to create the Zarous Mountains that it would be nestled in. It is no known whether or not the magical backlash that would envelop the rest of the island was an unforeseen consequence, or purposeful, as to allow the magicians isolation. Before the refugees of Bai’el came to the island, it was inhabited by a few Centaur tribes, lived in the central heartland of the island. The refugees of Bai’el expelled the Centaurs, however, killing them all, and transformed the relatively flat island into the terrain it sports today. Important Sites Cymru -Cymru is the kingdom of magicians located in northern Illyua, in the artificially constructed Zarous Mountains, on the north side of the island, as well in magically floating motes above the mountains. Since coming to the island, the magicians of Cymru have typically been insular and self-isolated, only recently opening up their kingdom to others. Spellchanged Lands Regional History In the year -1,413, the nation of Bai'el was destroyed by the various deities of Okarth, in response for the mighty magicians having slain one of their own, in order to use that deity’s Incarnum to perpetually power an Incarum device. Before the wave that buried the nation under the sea swept across Bai’el, a small group of survivors of the initial magical collapse were able to organize an exodus from the area, via airship. These survivors would go on to become the founders of Cymru. After a year-and-a-half of flying across the continent on their airships, looking for somewhere to settle down, the magicians decided on one of the northernmost islands in the chain that would become the Island-Nation Confederation. Called Illyua by the Centaurs that inhabited it, the survivors of Bai’el decided to make the island their own, and promptly slaughtered the Centaurs. Using their great magical expertise, the magicians altered the make-up of the island, creating artificial mountains in the north to house their own kingdom, while making the rest of the island an uninhabitable mess. Illyua would remain isolated for the next thousand years or so, until Cymru joined the Island-Nation Confederacy, in 1,133, making it the fourth member government and the third island to enter into the Island-Nation Covenant. The Council of Magi, the rulers of Cymru, approved of entering into the Island-Nation Confederacy because it would allow the magicians of the nation to obtain magical items to study abroad more easily. Though a part of the confederation, Illyua remains more-or-less isolated, and travel to and from the island only occurs in airships, heading to and leaving from Cymru.